Legend of the twilight dragon
by Redwarz
Summary: A new player to the world, Crossel journeys to figure out the secret of the Twilight Dragon.Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own .hack or the world or the character Balmung they are all owned by Bandai and Cyber Connect 2 the story however is my original story along with most characters other than Balmung

**Time: **As far as time goes this story takes place before .hack/A.I. Buster 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Welcome to "The World"**

"Please wait…"

These words flashed on Akira's screen as he waited patiently for his new game The World to load. Suddenly the words "Welcome to the World" flashed on his screen he clicked register on his desktop. After giving his email and name he was asked to create a character. Akira entered the name "Crossel" then he was logged into Mac Anu the delta server.

He looked around his new world cautiously and stepped forward down a flight of stairs. He walked over to a Blade master dressed in black

"Hello" Crossel said

"Hm what do you want?" Replied the Blade master

"Well I'm new you see and I was wondering if…"

"You were wondering if I could help you right?"

"Well yes…"

"Sure no problem I have nothing better to do anyway my party stood me up"

"Great the names Crossel the Wave master"

"Hello Crossel my name is Godhand the Blade master"

Crossel and Godhand got acquainted and then Godhand sent Crossel a Speed mail inviting him to his party. Crossel accepted and they walked up to the Chaos gate. "Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field!" Shouted Godhand. Godhand and Crossel disappeared in a burst of gold light and appeared in a small grassy area.

"So I just hang back and support you with magic right?" Said Crossel

"Yeah don't worry about melee I can hold the monsters off you just keep the spells coming." Godhand replied

"Well I only have one spell…"

"Here take this robe it will give you the water spell Rue Rom"

"Thanks Godhand"

A Goblin approached the party. Godhand stood in front of Crossel and slowly attacked the goblin and Crossel cast his new spell

"RUE ROM!" Crossel shouted

The goblin immediately fell to the ground and Crossel gained 50 Exp. The group traveled to the bottom of the dungeon and collected the treasure form the Gott statue after which they Gated out and went back to town.

"Wow so that's what the world is like" Crossel said

"Yeah I'll add you to my contact list so we can party up some other time" Godhand replied

"Alright I have to take off anyway my wife just got home, Later Godhand!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Betrayl**

Akira began to type his password into the computer logging into his ALTIMAT desktop he clicked on the icon labeled "Mail" his friend Sai told him to mail his character Balmung when he logged in. He sent a short message that said "I am in Mac Anu" then Akira logged in as Crossel.

Crossel walked down the flight of stairs and across the bridge he then took a right down another flight of stairs and walked around behind the shop. Behind it there was a alley way leading to a secret meeting place. He walked down the alley slowly and stepped into a small clearing. He waited patiently for his friend to arrive.

After about an hour a Blade master in Silver armor with long white hair approached him.  
"Hey Crossel nice character model you got the whole I'm cool with my red hat and robe thing going on" The Blade master said

"Took you long enough Sai I have been here for over an hour!" Crossel Replied

"Hey calm down and don't go around calling me Sai it's Balmung"

"Yeah, yeah anyway mind if I invite another Blade master to come with us to this cool dungeon you were talking about"

"Yeah sure go ahead I really don't care."

Crossel sent a flash mail to Godhand and in no time he arrived at the meeting place. The three of them went to the chaos gate and Balmung said the words "Chronicling Despaired Melody!" There was a flash of gold light then the three appeared at a new field in the center there was a huge castle.

"That's where we want to go." Balmung told the group

"Sweet I should gain some massive levels in there!" Godhand exclaimed

The three walked up to the castle draw bridge and it lowered. They all went inside at first it seemed like a normal dungeon to the group then something strange happened the walls began to glow green and new monsters very high level ones appeared but Godhand didn't seem to notice.

"Why are these guys so tough!" Balmung shouted

"I got this one Balmung he's a fire type monster. RUE ROM!" Crossel said

They went through the dungeon and with some great teamwork they made it to the last floor they went to the Gott room chest and behind it there was no statue.\

"What is up with this?" Crossel said

"Not sure this is the strangest room I have ever seen" Balmung replied

"Ha ha ha! Fools you have all walked into my trap!" Godhand exclaimed

Suddenly Crossel's robe began to glow then it unequipped itself from Crossel floated into the area where the statue would be then transformed into a huge dragon with 80,000 Health points the Godhand jumped up on it's head and unleashed a huge attack killing both Crossel and Balmung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Searching for answers**

Two figures stood at the entrance to Mac Anu they walked down the familiar steps and across the bridge. A male and a female Twin blade walked to the secret meeting place. Crossel and Balmung were startled to see other come to the alley.

"And you are?" said Crossel

"We are system administrators we have been told by a source that wishes to remain anonymous that you have found a modded area. Is this true?" The male replied

Both Crossel and Balmung began to approach the pair, Balmung drew his blade and Crossel his staff.

"You misunderstand our intent we are going to clean up the area we just want to know the keywords." The female said

"Alright then." Balmung replied "The keywords were Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field."

"Thanks for your help."

The pair left the area and headed towards the chaos gate. Balmung and Crossel were now alone in the alley.

"Balmung we need to figure out what that dragon was and why it was with Godhand" Crossel told Balmung

"Yes I agree but we know nothing about Godhand and we wouldn't know where to start looking for information about him…" Replied Balmung

"Well the day I met Godhand he said he was going with another party but they had stood him up we could try to figure out who he was going to go with."

"That sounds like a pretty good lead but how will we find out who he was going with Crossel?"

"Not sure we could ask around Mac Anu."

"Yeah alright for now."

Balmung and Crossel left the meeting place and walked around the small city of Mac Anu talking to any player they could find looking for information. Both of them were ready to give up when a player logged in at the chaos gate.

"Excuse me sir." Crossel shouted to the player

"Yes what do you need I am very busy, I have a party waiting in Dun Lorieag." The player said.

"Well we were just wondering if you have ever heard of a player by the name of Godhand." Crossel told him.

"You must be talking about the Godhand Virus."

"The what?"

"The Godhand Virus is a bug that has been recently spotted in many areas of the world. He isn't so much a virus as he is a hacker. He has no actual player class giving him the ability to bypass restrictions to armor and such. As well he can extract the stats from armors and weapons and add them to his move list and permanent stats."

"Wow I had no idea…"

"Hmph sounds like just another hacker to me Crossel let the Admin. take care of it and lets move on with our lives" Balmung said.

The player realizing he was no longer needed left through the chaos gate.

"But that dragon… was so strange…" Crossel replied

"Forget it lets just go to a dungeon."

"But Balmung I want to investigate this. Don't you find it strange that someone can do this and that player never mentioned the dragon."

"You got me there… Alright lets keep investigating the dragon."

"Great hey are you high enough level to go to any other servers?"

"Yeah I can go to Delta, Theta and Sigma."

"Alright then you go ask around Theta and Sigma I will keep asking around here"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Tying up loose ends**

Three gold circles appeared at the blue chaos gate in Dun Lorieag, Balmung phased into the world and looked at his surroundings. There was a Heavy Blade standing at the entrance to Elves Haven but other than that the server was empty. Balmung began to approach the Heavy Blade to ask him about Godhand when his screen began to quickly flash from negative colors to normal over and over again then a voice could be heard very quietly on his speakers. Most of the words it said were nonsense when finally a sentence could be picked out "The Dragon of twilight will bring destruction to The World…" then his screen cutout and his apartment lost power.

Crossel logged into Mac Anu hoping to see Balmung online but he wasn't so Crossel stepped down the stone steps and went to the item shop. He began talking to the shopkeeper and asked him to see if anyone knew of a player named Godhand. Crossel walked over to the armor shop and opened the "Buy" menu and looked through the list when a particular item caught his eye it was labeled "r3 r0!3e".

"What kind of item is this?" Crossel asked

"Not quite sure, a player sold it to me a few minutes ago." The shopkeeper replied

"Any chance I could buy it?"

"Not a chance kid, I marked it for moderation just before you came over here"

"Well do you remember the name of the player who sold it?"

"Well I think it was a Blade Master by the name of Godhand or something…"

"Thanks that's all I needed to know."

Crossel left the shop and ran across the bridge to the steps when he saw the Moderators. Crossel tried to avoid them but they saw him before he could get away. The two twin blades walked over to Crossel slowly and steadily with both hand on their weapons. Crossel stood still frozen with fear in the middle of the street Balmung's lie was going to get him suspended or worse.

"Where's that Blade master you hang out with Crossel" The male asked

"He hasn't been online for a week. Why do you ask!" Crossel replied

"Well it seems like that area he gave us wasn't the infected one and this caused us to get into trouble with our superiors." The female told Crossel

"Tell us the keywords and you will receive minimal consequences!" The male said

"I will tell you the keywords if you tell me your names!" Crossel yelled back

"My name is Gaia…" The female said

"…And I am Nyx. There now tell us the keywords!" the male said angrily

"Fine the keywords are: Chronicling Despaired Melody" Crossel said quietly

Nyx and Gaia left the scene and walked to the chaos gate and warped to the keywords given by Crossel. Crossel wasn't sure how Balmung would react when he found out that the Moderators knew the keywords of the infected area.

A few days passed and Crossel decided to log into the world hoping to not find himself banned and find Balmung logged on. He entered his password and User name and was brought to Mac Anu he let out a big sigh of relief and saw Balmung just standing at the bottom of the steps. He approached Balmung then he noticed something strange there was a weird green thing on Balmung's arm then Balmung turned around.

"Crossel…" Balmung spoke quietly

"Yeah?" Crossel asked

"Please go to these keywords and meet me on the last floor of the dungeon I have some news about the dragon…"

Balmung flash mailed Crossel the keywords "Cursed Silent New Truth". Crossel walked up to the chaos gat said the keywords and in a flash was whisked off to the field it was a level 1 area so he went through the dungeon in a breeze and waited for Balmung to arrive. Crossel really wanted to hear what Balmung had to say about the dragon and why he hadn't been on in so long. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway ahead of him when a dark figure began to enter the room, A sword could be seen in his left hand then Balmung entered the room…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Virus**

Balmung walked into the room and removed his sword from his sheath. The light leaking through an upper-story window reflected off Balmung's blade and went into Crossel's eyes. Balmung stepped to the center of the room and removed his sleeve with one quick pull revealing green data on his arm.

"Balmung what is that?" Crossel asked in confusion

"This is my price for getting too close to the answer Crossel! Do you really want this!" Balmung yelled into the chamber.

The green data on Balmung's arm engulfed his sword then, he grew huge angel wings out of his back made of corrupted data. Balmung's eyes went green and he began to hover about a foot off the ground then, a soft voice could be heard.

"Balmung kill him..." The soft voice said quietly.

Balmung dashed forward toward Crossel and swung his sword high into the air. Crossel lifted his staff to block the blow. When Balmung's sword made contact the vibration hurt Crossel's hands and shattered his staff to pieces. Crossel was now defenseless he began to accept his fate that today Crossel the Wavemaster would be no more.

"Crossel you die today!" Balmung shouted

The large green sword came down from above Crossel. Crossel closed his eyes and accepted his fate when suddenly there was a voice.

"Execute Quarantine.exe!"

Crossel opened his eyes to see Balmung battling and Heavy blade. The Heavy blade looked similar to Balmung with data wings and a huge data blade but he also had armor that had been infected and the data on him was blue not green.

"Foolish Heavy blade you think that just because you carry the Quarantine program you think you can kill me!" Balmung shouted

"I don't think I know virus!" The Heavy blade replied

Crossel watched as the two fought fiercely in the chamber. They reflected each other attacks countless times when the Heavy blade finally landed a hit on Balmung's arm the green data on it was completely obliterated and the green wings and swords began to vanish. The system administrators Gaia and Nyx entered the chamber and took Balmung to Quarantine where they would repair his data.

"Heavy blade who are you?" Crossel asked hesitantly

"The names Carver. Your Crossel right the one looking for the dragon?" Carver replied

"Yes…"

"Well I am a player who has acquired a program capable of countering enemies that Godhand has hand created out of players like Balmung."

"Wait so you can cure the virus that infected him?"

"Yes and here you might want this."

Carver threw a book to Crossel. Crossel opened the front cover and read the first page it said.

"Quarantine.exe installation instructions."

Crossel looked in awe at what he was holding this was going to be his key to defeating Godhand and the strange dragon and with Balmung out of the picture he needed all the help he could get.


End file.
